Mirmo! (Gotaku dub)
Mirmo! is the second English dub of Mirmo Zibang, recorded by Gotaku at Sunflower Post in , from 2005-2008. Voice Actors * Brian Kerry as Mirumo (renamed as Mirmo) * Beatriz Trujillo as Rirumu (renamed as Rima) * Tommy Bain Enyart as Yashichi (renamed as Yatch) * Morgan Cryder as Murumo (renamed as Mulu) * Kate Halsson as Kaede Minami (renamed as Katie Minami) * Corbin Bastien as Setsu Yuuki (renamed as Dylan Yuki) * Adrienne Niven as Azumi Hidaka (renamed as Aimee Hidaka) * Cassandra Muoy as Etsumi Kido (renamed as Angelica Kido) * Scott Bosnjakovic as Kaoru Matsutake (renamed as Kyle Matsutake) * Georgiana Spelvin as Sasuke (renamed as Sazo) * Wendy Beadon as Hanzo (renamed as Hanso) * Warumo Gang: ** Luciano Vinson as Ichirō (renamed as Red) ** as Jirō (renamed as Blue) ** Seth Kerry as Saburō (renamed as Green) ** Drew Samuels as Shirō (renamed as Pink) ** as Gorō (renamed as Yellow) * as Papii (renamed as Mimi) Additional Voices * Arthur Bosnjakovic * Scott Bosnjakovic * Luciano Vinson * Gene Sharp * * Frederik Ainslie * Amanda Mathesius * Danny Echohawk * Teddy Roughead * Sancho Araoz * Daniel Karlos * Sammy Thaxton * Dale Crilly * * Hank Sales * Nia Salmond (2007-2008) * Corbin Hawkins * Ernest Stefansson * Alexi Spratt * Rodrigo Abumohor * Art Reiner * Daphne Shannon Cadogan * Julianne Yoovidhya * Ernie Litwinowicz * Thomas Kewish Music Theme Song * Pretty Cake Magic :: Performed by :: Backing Vocals by Brian Kerry, Beatriz Trujillo, Tommy Bain Enyart and Morgan Cryder :: Translation & Adaptation of Lyrics by Katie Kurtćehajić and Mayuka George * Kechirase! :: Performed by Jane Croker :: Backing Vocals by Marissa Augé and Melissa Peters-Aráoz :: Translation & Adaptation of Lyrics by Katie Kurtćehajić, May Sasajima, and Keiko Takaki * Happy Lucky Onegai Mirumo :: Performed by Jane Croker :: Translation & Adaptation of Lyrics by Katie Kurtćehajić and May Sasajima * Fun! Fun! Fantasy :: Performed by Jane Croker :: Translation & Adaptation of Lyrics by Katie Kurtćehajić and Keiko Takaki * Rabu Rabu :: Performed by Brian Kerry, Beatriz Trujillo, Tommy Bain Enyart and Morgan Cryder :: Translation & Adaptation of Lyrics by Katie Kurtćehajić and Keiko Takaki * Ashita ni Nare :: Performed by Jane Croker and Marissa Augé :: Translation & Adaptation of Lyrics by Katie Kurtćehajić and Keiko Takaki * Sugar Sugar Love :: Performed by Maggie :: Translation & Adaptation of Lyrics by Katie Kurtćehajić and Keiko Takaki Staff * ADR Voice Director - Seth Kerry * ADR Audio Editor - Scott Bonano * ADR Script Translations - ** Shigemi Fujimoto ** May Sasajima ** Thomas Enyart * ADR Script Writers - ** ** Thomas Enyart * ADR Facilities - Sunflower Post * English Version Presented By - Gotaku Enterprises Inc. * Notes * The voice actors for the main fairies were children and/or teens at the time of the start of the dubbings: ** Brian Kerry (Mirmo) was 4 when the dub began and 7 when the dub ended. ** Beatriz Trujillo (Rima) was 5 when the dub began and 8 when the dub ended. ** Tommy Bain Enyart (Yatch) was 17 when the dub began and 20 when the dub ended. ** Morgan Cryder (Mulu) was 8 when the dub began and 11 when the dub ended. * The original version of Rima's instrument chant was recorded by as Beatriz Trujillo "couldn't get herself to sound angry", later Beatriz re-recorded the chant as her acting skills improved. Category:United States Category:Dubs Category:Fictional dubs Category:English-language dubs Category:2005 Category:Gotaku Category:New Hampshire